Nowadays, mobile terminals and smart televisions have become products commonly used by people. However, the display screen of the mobile terminal is small and the display scope thereof is relatively limited. Also, the user's experience is not very good when certain application programs are being used. Therefore, people gradually need communication and interconnection between smart mobile terminals and smart televisions, or even data and screen sharing therebetween.
Such a multi-screen interaction technology with regard to communication and interconnection between the smart mobile terminal and the smart television is to proceed transmitting, analyzing, presenting, and controlling multimedia content between different communication devices via a wireless network, so as to achieve transmitting the display data on the mobile terminal to the smart television and displaying the same thereon, and satisfy the user's needs.
In conventional skills, various smart mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones and tablets) mainly adopt operating systems such as Google Android, Microsoft WP8 (Windows Phone 8), Apple iOS (iPhone OS), and Nokia Symbian operating systems. When content is displayed by using the operating system, the content required by the device for display is stored into a display buffer area of the operating system. Then, a display driver of the mobile terminal is responsible for transmitting the content stored in the display buffer area to a display screen to be displayed thereon. Due to the performance limitations of a processor of the mobile terminal, the content display between multiple screens dramatically increases the amount of calculations of the processor, and the amount of data transmitted from the mobile terminal to the smart television is quite large as well, thereby affecting the display effect.